Un placer conocerte
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una oportunidad le brinda a Diego (Argentina) conocer en persona a María José (México), con quien ha tenido una amistad en línea. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Drabbles, UA.


**Un placer conocerte.**

¡Sin remedio, les digo que no tengo remedio! Esta es una serie de drabbles UA de las naciones latinoamericanas haciendo contacto en persona con México -sea María José, José María, o ambos xD- tras una larga -o corta según el caso- amistad en línea -eso incluye al teléfono-.

Hetalia no es mío, marcas, etc., tampoco. La canción "_Flor de Capomo_" se usó para el seudónimo de María José, ¡nada más es una referencia! Pero si quieren escuchar la canción, son libres de hacerlo. Tipito86 es por dos cosas: **_Tipito_ **es por **Los Tipitos**, la banda de rock argentino formada en 1994, y _**86** _por el mundial** México 86**. Hago esto para ver si logro salir del bloqueo que me atormenta.

Advierto que, a pesar de tener contacto con algunas personas de latinoamérica, no logro aprender el contexto de sus expresiones, e irme a lo cliché sería una ofensa, por lo que les pido una disculpa si les molesta el uso del español estándar, o que se me escapen expresiones mexicanas en un personaje que en definitivo no lo es. Pido disculpas anticipadas si el contenido de este fanfic les resulta ofensivo.

_**Un placer conocerte**. Drabble 1: **Cuida tus palabras.**_

Diego salió del Aeropuerto Internacional Del Bajío, en Guanajuato, y revisó muy bien la impresión de su última conversación en línea que sostuviera con su amiga _**Flor-de-Capomo**_, María José, en la que le indicara a detalle cómo llegar hasta su casa, y tras despedirse de su padre, asegurándole que se verían en el hotel por la tarde, se puso en marcha.

Al divisar un negocio de flores, compró un ramo para la chica. Había tenido citas antes, eso era cierto, pero lo que estaba a punto de acontecer no era una cita, era un primer encuentro tras cinco años de amistad en línea.

En el principio de esa temporada, el joven argentino de ojos celeste grisáceos, cabello café claro, piel blanca y complexión media, vivía en una especie de punto intermedio entre sus compañeros y amigos: extravagantes unos, fiesteros otros, reservados aquellos, y el resto, un caos que era aceptado por la sociedad. Entró a una sala de chat un día en el que se vio privado de la compañía de éstos, y tras unos minutos de comentarios sin sentido se hubiera rendido, de no ser por _**Flor-de-Capomo**_, quien le envió un mensaje privado en particular.

_**"Si este es el futuro de las conversaciones, estamos bien fregados, verdad Tipito86?"**_

Y desde ese momento, sostuvieron una amistad. Intercambiaban fotos de ellos, de sus amigos, del lugar donde vivían o de sus mascotas, y había ocasiones en las que, al solo teclear un "_hola_", María José le decía si se sentía mal o estaba triste.

**"¿Cómo sabes que estoy enfermo?"**

_**"¡Yo que sé! Solo te pregunte. Pero si estás enfermo, cuidate mucho, no vayas a cantar esta noche con los angelitos."**_

Volviendo al presente, Diego recibió la oportunidad de viajar hasta Guanajuato acompañando a su padre, y al comentárse a su amiga, ésta le dio la dirección de su casa, el recorrido que debía hacer desde el aeropuerto para llegar con bien, y algunas instrucciones muy particulares, en palabras de ella, "_para sobrevivir el encuentro_":

_**"Tengo un hermano llamado José María, como ya sabes. Pero lo que no sabes es que no es cualquier clase de hermano. Es un poco penoso, por no decir bastante penoso, pero es terco como un burrito, así que mantén una distancia adecuada -nada más un medio metro de perdido- para que no invadas su espacio personal, y cuida mucho tus palabras."**_

A pesar de las recomendaciones de la mexicana, Diego sabía, gracias a las telenovelas y alguno que otro programa en los que salían mexicanos, que éstos acostumbraban usar juegos de palabras, y tienen en gran celo a las figuras femeninas de sus vidas -sean madres, esposas, hermanas, novias, hijas, etc.-, pero con un broma podría hacerse fácil de su amistad. ¡Los mexicanos de la televisión así lo aseguraban!

Así que, antes de llegar a su destino, el argentino compró una pistola de juguete, que escondió tras el ramo de flores, y llamó a la puerta, escuchando un "_¡En un momento!_" de una voz que solo podría ser de hombre. Tuvo la suerte de que José María le abriera la puerta, y al verlo de frente, dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, bajó el ramo y alzó la pistola, y gritó:

-¡Vine a robarme a tu hermana!

Dos minutos y medio después, Diego estaba semirecostado en el sillón de la sala, con la cabeza alzada y un pañuelo que María José sostenía para detener la hemorragia nasal provocada por Chema, a quien no se le hizo nada graciosa la broma en su momento y le aterrizó un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡Ya ni la ***Myu***, Chema! ¿¡Por qué siempre pegas pegas y luego virigüas!? -Gritaba la morena con toda la capacidad que le permitían sus pulmones, que era mucha, y el hermano "_penoso pero terco_", que salió más bravo que fiera salvaje defendiendo a sus crías, no paraba de pedirle disculpas...

-Lo siento, lo siento...

Era la última vez que Diego depositaba su fe en la televisión.

**Fin** -de este drabble- pero _**continuará**_...

-¿Qué es _**Flor-de-Capomo**_? -Preguntó Diego una vez que la hemorragia se detuvo.

-¡Es una canción buenísima! -Dijo con entusiasmo el mexicano y empezó a cantar.- ¡Trigueñita hermosa, linda vas creciendo, como los capomos que se encuentran en la flor...!


End file.
